Hot Hot Love
by yesunshine
Summary: YEWON Direktur dan masseur tempat tidur dan pijatan well , bukankah segalanya itu mungkin ?


**Title : Hot Hot Love**

**Authors : yesunshine ft yebaby07**

**Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, no other**

**Pair : Yewon *yeahh bby!***

**Genre : romance**

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : We wish we could own Yewon but reality is cruel ;;**

**Warn : BL, cerita pasaran dan abal (banget) , typo(s), error grammatical, and bad writing please bear with it.. **

**Mature content, we've warn you innocent souls xD**

**This is purely the works of our delusional mind**

**Enjoy I guess ;)**

Wajah manis Yesung besemu merah. Ini bukan karena memang hawa di ruangan itu yang panas, tetapi karena pemandangan "panas" yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Didepannya kini , seorang namja gagah tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk yang sudah terkunci dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggang hingga atas lututnya saja. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas abs coklat seksi milik seorang direktur muda Choi Coorporation itu. Senyum dimple menawannya semakin menambah intensitas warna merah di pipi chubby pemilik nama Kim Yesung itu.

"Se-Selamat datang di Pro body and Spa. Si-Silahkan Tu-tuan. Tempat tidurnya sudah siap."

_Sial !_ Yesung mengumpat lirih dalam hatinya, kenapa kliennya hari ini harus memiliki tubuh seseksi itu. Dan ada apa dengan nada bicaranya tadi . Aish, seperti anak gadis saja. Yesung menggeleng pelan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tengah berputar di kepalanya. Sang klien , mari kita sebut dia dengan Choi Siwon, adalah seorang direktur muda Choi Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan pastinya memiliki puluhan cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di banyak negara. Dan kini seorang Choi Siwon lah yang tengah dipercaya –sang CEO sekaligus ayah dari Choi Siwon- untuk memimpin perusahaan itu.

Senyum menawan Siwon perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian seksi yang demi tuhan Yesung ingin pingsan ketika dia menyaksikan ujung bibir joker itu terangkat saat melihat tingkah Yesung yang seperti gadis yang akan menghadapi malam pertamanya . Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk, batin Yesung.

"Terimakasih, err Yesung-ssi", Suara berat Siwon terdengar sesaat setelah dia melirik name tag yang digunakan Yesung di dada kirinya. Yesung kembali mengutuk pelan, kenapa suaranya terdengar seduktif seperti itu. Ya tuhaan, kuatkan imanku Yesung merapalkan kalimat itu sebelum kembali ke mode profesionalnya. Hey, bukankah dia itu masseur yang bekerja di tempat yang terkenal dengan keprofesionalannya, untuk apa dia memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Baiklah Tuan, silahkan berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Saya akan memulai terapinya." Ucap Yesung yang tentu saja disertai senyum manisnya. Siwon tertegun sejenak, entah dia harus bersyukur atau mengumpat karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan makhluk manis ini. Well, salahkan wajah innocent dan senyum manis Yesung , Siwon tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kerja jantungnya yang kini tengah berdetak keras. Berdehem kecil untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada Siwon kemudian mulai menempatkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap di single bed yang ada di ruangan VIP yang di design seperti kamar di rumah tradisional Jepang.

Tubuh Siwon seketika menegang. Tubuh ringan Yesung tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas tubuhnya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menindih Siwon dan gerakan lembut tangan kecil Yesung mulai terasa di punggung tegapnya. Dengan menuangkan essential oil terlebih dahulu Yesung memulai pekerjaannya memijat pelan punggung kekar sang CEO muda itu.

"Yesung-ssi tolong jangan terlalu pelan, tambahkan sedikit tekanannya." Siwon bergumam pelan yang entah kenapa malah seperti desahan di telinga Yesung. Wajah Yesung kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Baiklah. Apakah ini sudah cukup tuan?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada polos khas dirinya sembari menambah tenaganya untuk memijat.

"Yah.. bagus." Siwon bergumam keenakan. Tubuhnya mulai rileks seiring pijitan Yesung yang kini sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Perasaan itu kembali muncul dalam diri Siwon. Kenapa ruangan ini terasa makin panas, batin Siwon nelangsa. Siwon merasa pijatan pelan Yesung didaerah bokongnya terasa sedikit menggoda. Err, baiklah pikiran Siwon kini sudah berkelana entah kemana, Yesung yang mengaku bekerja demi profesionalitasnya kini malah dengan nyaman mendudukan tubuhnya—di paha Siwon yang sedang dalam posisi telungkup. Menambah intensitas pijatannya atas tubuh kekar dibawahnya.

"Ye-Yessung-ssi… Cukup di bagian itu, sekarang pijat bagian depan tubuhku." Ucap Siwon dengan pelan. Mata Yesung membulat lucu mendengar permintaan klien pentingnya ini. Tidak mungkin dia menolak keingingan pelanggan VIP ini jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya turun dari bed tersebut , menundukkan kepalanya menolak untuk melihat langsung abs yang sejak pertama membuatnya terpesona itu terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Yesung kembali naik menindih paha atletis Siwon. Tangan mungilnya kembali terulur ke depan untuk melakukan hal yang sudah sangat dikuasainya yaitu memijat. Hey jangan salah, Yesung tak akan dianggap sebagai salah satu master massage di salah satu spa center terbaik di Seoul jika bukan karena kemampuan memijatnya yang memang sudah sangat expert.

"Eunghh.. lebih keras lagi yesung-ssi, apakah kau benar-benar namja heum ? Kemana tenagamu ini sama sekali tidak terasa" Siwon berucap sambil membuka matanya yang semula tertutup saat Yesung naik ke atas tubuhnya tadi. Berseringai dengan tampannya Siwon mulai melancarkan rencana cemerlang yang telah disusun dengan sempurna begitu masuk ke kamar pijat vip yang sedang digunakannya sekarang. Meraih tangan kecil Yesung, Siwon mengarahkan tangan Yesung yang semula berada di pundak tegapnya perlahan turun ke dada bidang Siwon. Warna merah semakin permanen tercetak di pipi Yesung yang tak pernah kehilangan rona merahnya sejak pertama kali Siwon masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatapnya penuh arti. Oh lihatlah posisi mereka saat ini bisa membuat setiap orang berpikir bahwa mereka tengah menyaksikan adegan film panas secara live. Posisi Yesung yang berada diatas tubuh tegap Siwon dengan kedua kaki berada disisi pinggang Siwon, tangan putihnya yang kecil tampak sangat kontras dengan tubuh seksi Siwon yang berwarna tan. Tangan Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung untuk turun perlahan ke daerah dadanya. Meremasnya pelan sebagai tanda supaya Yesung tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Sungguh posisi yang sangat menjanjikan untuk sebuah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

Yesung merasa dia bisa mati saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, sang namja tampan dibawahnya itu tak pernah melepas tatapan intensnya dari Yesung. Seakan menantang dirinya untuk berbuat lebih atau berlari seperti rusa yang takut dimangsa oleh serigala.

Siwon makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yesung yang semakin gemetar, namun semakin pula Siwon menekan tangan mungil itu untuk memijat dada bidangnya. Mata Yesung sibuk memandang kesegala arah, takut karena dihadapannya ada seseorang yang sudah membuatnya sangat gugup. Dalam hatinya juga sibuk merapalkan bermacam sumpah serapah untuk namja tampan yang semakin gencar mengikis pertahanan dirinya.

"Ada apa Yesung, kenapa belum mulai?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut, karena namja di depannya sudah memanggil namanya tidak formal lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Maaf, tuan." Sahut Yesung—mulai menggerakan tangannya di dada orang itu.

"Panggil aku Siwon saja," dengan tersenyum mempesona, kedua tangan Siwon mulai turun menyentuh kedua sisi pinggang Yesung. Dapat Siwon lihat wajah namja manis itu tersentak dengan mata membulat. 'Menggemaskan sekali,' bathin Siwon.

Yesung mulai resah sangat tangan besar itu berada dipinggangnya. Tapi dia takut untuk mengakatan kalau akibat tangan itu berada disana, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman di ruangan ini yang hanya berduan dengan pelanggannya. Meski dengan sedikit kaku Yesung mulai menggerakan tangannya memijat cukup keras dibagian bahu namja itu. Tidak ingin memikirkan macam-macam, karena biar bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, jadi itu tidak perlu khawatirkan. Yesung mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan memijatnya dari bahu sebelah kiri turun ke lengan namja itu. Kemudian Yesung turun dari atas tubuh orang itu dan berada disamping kiri, terus memijat dengan serius.

Siwon ingin protes karena namja manis ini kenapa jadi turun dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi Siwon tahu betul raut muka namja manis tadi berubah saat kedua tanganya berada dipinggang namja itu. Jelas sekali kalau namja manis ini sedang memikirkan hal lain. "Ternyata benar kata teman-teman ku, disini memang hebat memuaskan seseorang." Siwon mulai bicara aneh.

"Maksudmu tuan?" alis Yesung bertaut—tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kukatakan, Panggil aku Siwon saja," dengan sedikit memerintah. "Pijatan mu enak sekali."

"Terima kasih, tuan Siwon." Lirih Yesung sedikit merona, meski Yesung masih belum berani meninggalkan kata 'tuan' untuk tamunya.

"Hm, sama-sama." Senyum Siwon mengembang saat namja manis ini sudah berani memanggil namanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan menjadi sepi, tidak ada pembicaraan. Siwon mulai rileks—suka dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan. Memijat tubuhnya dengan sangat lihai.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai bicara setelah itu. Yesung sudah sibuk dengan tugasnya memijat namja tampan dihadapannya. Ia beralih kesebelah kanan memberi pijatan di lengan kanan Siwon.

"Berapa umurmu?" Siwon bertanya, memecah keheningan.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, "tiga puluh tahun."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau masih remaja," Siwon terkekeh "Wajahmu, sangat terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu. Kau manis Yesung." Siwon tidak mengerti kata itu sampai dia ucapkan. Tapi jika melihat wajah namja itu lagi-lagi memerah membuat Siwon ingin terus menggodanya.

"Kau sakit Yesung? Wajahmu sangat merah." Siwon merubah posisi menjadi duduk, menghadap Yesung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Telapak tangan Siwon menyentuh kening Yesung.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." mencoba menjauhkan tangan Siwon. Namun Yesung berani bersumpah pasti wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang. Sial! Yesung tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa seperti ini. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Mata Yesung membulat ketika wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Siwon menunjukan senyum menawannya, dengan tatapan sangat intens. Yesung menunduk. Ia tidak berani melihat kerah mata yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya.

Yesung mulai gelisah, saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas namja itu semakin mendekat di lehernya. Tubuh Yesung merinding merespon sapuan hangat itu. Tubuhnya menegang, tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa saat namja tampan itu mulai berani mendekati telinga dan menghembusan nafas hangat.

"Sekarang giliranku, Yesung?" Dengan suara berat dan sedikit mendesah, Siwon menggoda Yesung.

"A-apa maksudmu tuan?" Yesung mencoba pelan mendorong bahu Siwon, posisi sekarang begitu dekat bahkan wangi tubuh namja tampan didepannya sangat maskulin, membuat Yesung tidak nyaman "ma-maaf tuan, bisa anda berbaring kembali?" Yesung merona hebat, rasanya ingin pergi saja dari raungan ini. Tapi jika begitu—musnah sudah pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin dipijat lagi, sudah kukatakan padamu panggil namaku Siwon saja." Tangan Siwon mulai berani menyentuh tengkuk Yesung, membuat namja manis itu gemetar.

"Tapi... ini belum selesai."

"Jangan membantah," dengan lembut Siwon menuntun Yesung untuk berbaring.

"M-maaf tuan, tapi.." Yesung berusaha berontak, tapi tubuhnya sudah dibaringkan secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Yesung semakin memerah saat mata Siwon menatapnya dengan selidik. Bingung harus melakukan apa, Yesung hanya diam dan matanya bergerak-gerak kearah lain.

"Yesung," Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, saat masuk disini?"

Mata Yesung membulat. Tubunya seketika membeku saat nafas mint itu didepan wajahnya. Tangan Yesung mencoba mendorong tubuh besar yang sudah berada diatasnya. _Kenapa? Aku kenapa? Sulit sekali bicara?_ Berusaha lebih kuat untuk mendorong tubuh itu, sangat percuma. Dia kuat, sangat kuat. Kedua tanganya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yesung, membuat Yesung tidak berkutik.

"Kau, memikirkan sesuatu. Benar 'kan? Usiamu juga sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi, melihat sikap mu yang begitu manis. Aku semakin tertarik"

Cepat. Dan secara tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibir cherry namja yang berada dibawahnya. Sejak tadi bibir ini begitu ingin di jamah olehnya. Bahkan pikiran Siwon sudah melayang ke hal yang lebih dari ini. Dilumatnya lembut, bibir itu masih tertutup rapat. Mata Siwon sedikit mengintip melihat raut wajah Yesung, melihat wajah itu penuh ketakutan dengan mata terpejam. Terpaksa Siwon melakukan sedikit kasar, dia berubah mencengkram tangan mungil itu menjadi satu tangan keatas kepala namja itu, kemudian tangan satunya mencengkram rahang Yesung untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Mmnh... nh!" Yesung mengerang tertahan, saat lidahnya dipermaikan didalam sana. "Eghn.. nh..." tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi ciuman tiba-tiba dan basah ini. Jantungnya tidak berhenti dengan debaran yang begitu kuat, Yesung juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sejak melihat namja ini, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas "Mnhhnn... mhnn." Yesung berusaha protes, dia butuh bernafas. Tubuh Yesung menggeliat lebih kuat, ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Sedangkan Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kepalanya miring kekanan, melumat kasar. Tidak peduli gerakan tubuh Yesung ingin meminta pasokan oksigen. Terus menghisap kuat bibir itu, melilit lidah Yesung, dan terus bermain didalam rongga hangat milik Yesung. Saliva mereka yang bercampur turun sampai ke dagu Yesung. Siwon tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, tubuhnya juga terasa panas, sikap terhormat yang selalu dia bawa entah hilang kemana. Sekarang dia menjadi pemaksa, seperti seorang bajingan ingin dipuaskan nafsunya. Tapi sungguh, Siwon tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Mmhhn!" Yesung berusaha menggerakan kepalanya untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Namun, semua sia-sia. Pria yang dia pikir baik, sekarang malah berbuat hal seperti ini—membuat air mata Yesung turun disudut mata, dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan kepalanya terasa pusing.

Seolah mengerti, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya mengatur nafas, dengan wajah masih berjarak begitu dekat bahkan permukaan bibir mereka hampir menyatu. Udara kecil menerpa wajah kedua insan tersebut. Wajah namja manis itu sudah sangat memerah, dan Siwon yakin betul kalau bibir itu membengkak karena ulahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat air mata itu mengalir dimata sipit Yesung. Tatapan namja manis itu menjadi sayu, dan penuh dengan kabut nafsu seperti dirinya. Namun Siwon tahu betul namja ini terlihat masih ketakutan dan... sedih.

_Sungguh... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang._

"Yesung dengarkan aku," dengan begitu lembut Siwon menatap Yesung. Tangannya tidak lagi mencengkram erat kedua tangan mungil itu. Kini beralih ke pipi Yesung membalai penuh sayang dengan ibu jari. "Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu sudah lama, beberapa minggu lalu. Saat kau berada di pusat perbelanjaan milik Ayahku. Kau, dengan senyum ceriamu. Sudah membuatku jatuh hati, kemudian aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang dirimu. Aku juga mengambil fotomu secara diam-diam dan... mengkoleksinya." Wajah Siwon juga sedikit memerah mengakui semua perbuatannya. Ia memeluk namja manis itu, yang masih terlihat syok. "Aku berusaha menahan diri saat masuk di ruangan ini, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, kau.. tahu sendiri'kan, jika seseorang mulai tertarik pada seseorang." Siwon menghirup aroma manis diperpotongan leher Yesung.

"Yesung, aku mencintaimu."

Mata Yesung membulat, tubuhnya lagi-lagi menegang. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang. Antara sedih dan bahagia membaur menjadi satu. Dia begitu terkejut saat namja didepannya ini menyatakan cinta, bahkan bagi Yesung dia baru bertemu dengan orang ini. Tapi sedikit tahu, dia orang kaya. Jadi itu tidak mungkin, kalau Yesung sampai membuat orang ini jatuh hati padanya.

"Itu... tidak mungkin.." Yesung bergumam pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Siwon, karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengahadap Yesung kembali "Yesung percayalah, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Yesung menatap mata itu, terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh—memang. Tapi tetap saja Yesung merasa ragu, dia takut tersakiti kembali oleh beberapa mantan pacarnya yang terdahulu. Tatapan mata Yesung meredup, tanganya meraih wajah Siwon dan juga membelainya. "Kau tampan, kaya raya, dan juga sangat baik. Carilah seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan mu Siwon, dan orang itu bukan aku."

"Tidak, satu-satu yang hanya bisa membahagiakanku adalah kau seorang Yesung. Dan berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu." Sahut Siwon sangat yakin.

"Siwon..." ucap Yesung lirih, bibirnya tersenyum lembut kearah Siwon. Baru kali ini jantung Yesung berdebar-debar, saat ada seseoang mengakatan hal semacam itu. Relung hatinya yang lama kosong seakan terisi oleh nama Siwon. Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia juga jatuh cinta pada namja ini, entah sejak bertemu ditempat ini atau sejak Siwon mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Kalau begitu bahagiakan aku sampai tidak ada lagi nama orang lain di dalam hatiku, selain namamu Siwon." Yesung meraih leher Siwon memeluk erat dan terisak pelan.

"Yah, tentu saja." setelah mengetakan itu mereka kembali berciuman. Siwon menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Yesung secara bergantian, mencumbunya dengan hangat secara bergantian. Yesung membalas ciumannya itu sedikit kaku, namun hal tersebut membuat Siwon ingin merasakan lebih. Dan lebih dalam lagi. Lidahnya masuk, dan mengait lidah Yesung.

"ngh.. mmnhh." Tubuh Yesung kembali terasa panas dan bergairah, tangannya turun ke bahu lebar Siwon dan meremasnya. "Nnhh... nghh.." berciuman begitu dalam dan tubuh mereka saling bergesekan membuat Yesung merasa melayang. "Ahh... haaa..." Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan turun keleher, menjilat, menghisapnya dan naik ke telinga Yesung, membuat Yesung semakin mendesah tidak tertahan. "nhh.. Si-Siwonhh.. ahh."

Mendengar desahan itu, dengan suara begitu sexy. Siwon semakin gencar ingin menjamah tubuh kekasihnya. Yah, mereka sudah resmi. Dan Yesung miliknya sekarang. Bibir hangat Siwon turun keleher Yesung menggigit kecil dan menjilatnya sampai berulang-ulang sampai terdapat tanda dileher putih Yesung.

"Aahh... ngh.." Yesung juga tidak dapat menahan desahannya, berusaha mengigit bibir sendiri percuma. Lehernya dicumbu, digigit dan dijilat berulang-urlang. Bibir hangat Siwon begitu rakus ingin menggigit seluruh lehernya dan mengisap kuat. "Aahh... ahhh." Entah sejak kapan tangan besar itu masuk didalam kemejanya dan memilin ujung puting ranum di dada Yesung. "Aahh... Siwon." Dengan lebih menggoda Siwon menurukan wajahnya menggit kancing baju Yesung dan membuka dengan gigi, membuat nafas hangat Siwon langsung menerpa permukaan baju kemeja putih itu. Bunyi kancing dengan gigi berbenturan membuat Yesung semakin ingin lebih, tangannya meremas rambut Siwon. Cara lembut Siwon seperti ini, membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta sampai tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Aaah! Aaahh!" Desah Yesung sedikit kencang saat bibir basah Siwon mengisap putingnya. Yesung tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak gairah. "Siwonnhh.. nghh.. ahh," merasakan perlakuan bibir Siwon di puting dadanya Yesung semakin kuat meremas rambut Siwon. Lidah itu menggelitik putingnya, bergerak nakal dan berani mengisap kuat. "Ahh! Aaahh! Ja-jangannhh.. sepertih.. ituh.. ngh."

"Hmm... Yesung.." Siwon bergumam diantara lumatan diputing ranum Yesung. Semua desahan Yesung membuat kenjantanan Siwon mengeras. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Hari ini Yesung harus menjadi miliknya.

"Ngh... nnhh.."

Tangan Siwon turun ke daerah selangkangan Yesung, meremas pelan. Milik Yesung juga sudah tegak dibawah sana, dengan berani tangan Siwon membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan _zipper_ itu, mengenggam den meremasnya.

"Aaaahh!" refleks tubuh Yesung melengkung, kedua pahanya ia tutup agar melindungi benda yang sudah diremas oleh Siwon. "Siwonhh jangan.." masih terpejam dan merasakan bibir Siwon yang bergerak ke sebelah kiri putingnya. Tangan Siwon satunya lagi berusaha melepaskan celana Yesung. Tidak begitu sulit Siwon melepaskannya, hanya satu tarikan, kain itu sudah tidak menutup di area bawah tubuh Yesung. Namun, kemeja putih Yesung masih bertengger dilengan, melorot sampai terlihat bahu mungilnya, dengan semua kancing terbuka. "Aaah... ngh... Aaah!" tidak dapat menahan desahan saat tangan Siwon bergerak naik turun di miliknya dengan pelan.

"Yesung, buka sedikit pahamu." Ucap Siwon, kini beralih di telinganya. "Tenanglah."

Sedikit demi sedikit Yesung membuka pahanya, memberi ruang untuk Siwon menyentuh miliknya yang sudah tegak. "Aaahh... Siwonnhh.. Ahh.. mmhhh." Bibir Siwon turun kembali keputing dada Yesung, menjilat, mengisap, dan menggoda dengan lidah. "Eghnn... ohh Siwon." Namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Kemudian melepaskan cumbuan didada Yesung, mencium bibir Yesung kembali. "Mmnh... mhhnnn." Yesung meremas lengan berotot Siwon, perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu diujung miliknya.

Siwon dapat merasakan ditanganya milik Yesung berdenyut-denyut, membuat Siwon mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Yesung yang begitu sangat menggoda saat kabut nafsu mereka berdua hampir bersatu. "Kau sangat cantik." Siwon menyeringai dan menggerakan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Aaaah!"

Yesung keluar. Melepaskan semua cairan itu dan tumpah ditangan Siwon. Yesung terengah-engah, saat sperma miliknya keluar. Namun matanya membulat. Saat kedua kakinya dibuka lebar oleh Siwon. "Tu-tunggu dulu Siwonhh."

"Maaf Yesung, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." melempar handuk yang ada dipinggangnya. Siwon mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya di depan lubang Yesung.

"Aaaahh!" Yesung terbelalak, matanya juga mengerluarkan liquid bening. Ia tidak tahan dengan sakit yang didera dibawah sana. Lubang rektumnya terasa perih dan robek. Siwon menekannya lebih dalam, agar lebih menyatukan tubuh mereka. "Aahh... Sa-sakithh Siwonhh.." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yesung kembali. "Mmnh.. nghh.. nh." Berusaha menenangkan Yesung, ia mencoba berciuman begitu dalam agar rasa sakit itu tidak ada lagi, melumat bibir atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian. Kemudian turun ke rahang dan naik ke daun telinga Yesung, menggigit daun telinga Yesung. Lalu menekan keras kejantanannya masuk sempurna. Siwon menahan diri agar tidak menggerakan dulu pinggulnya, memberikan kesempatan untuk Yesung bernafas.

"Nghh! Si-siwonhh.." Yesung memeluk leher Siwon, mencengkram punggung lebar itu. Ia merasakan kejantanan Siwon terasa memenuhi lubangnya. Terasa hangat, perih dan nikmat saat Siwon mencium lehernya, kemudian menggerakan kejantanannya dengan pelan. "Nghhnn.. Aaahh... ahh." Desah Yesung mulai terdengar lagi, bukan desahan sakit namun berbeda saat dinding rectumnya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Siwon. Terasa panas dan nikmat. "Aahh.. aahh... mmhnn." Siwon bergerak pelan, menggerakan pinggul, lubang sempit itu mencengkram kuat kejantanananya. Tangan Siwon turun menyentuh milik Yesung dan menggenggamnya kembali, tangan itu bergerak naik turun lagi di kejantanan Yesung. Memainkan ujungnya dengan ibu jari, bibir Siwon pula turun di puting ranum Yesung—mengisap kuat.

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Nhh! Aaahh!" tiga kenikmatan sekaligus, membuat Yesung tidak bisa menahan diri. Siwon bergerak cepat, dapat Yesung dengar nafas Siwon juga terangah-engah di dadanya. "Eghnn.. Aaahhh ahhh!" Kaki Yesung terbuka lebar di dua sisi pinggang Siwon. Tubuh mereka benar-benar bersatu sekarang, saling bergesekan. Memberikan kenikmatan begitu memuncak. Yesung berusaha berfikiran jernih, menyangkal semua perbuatan ini bahwa salah. Padahal semua berasal dari kewajibannya memijat kliennya. Dan sekarang mereka berakhir dengan melakukan hal seperti ini diruangan yang begitu minim cahaya. "Aaahh!" Siwon menyentuh titik sensitifnya—membuat Yesung mendesah nyaring, dan sangaja mengetatkan lubangnya. Tubuhnya semakin panas. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Yesung ingin terus di sentuh, di bagian itu. Ingin membuat tubuhnya hanya milik Siwon. "Aaahh! Siwonnhh.. ituhh ... Aahh!"

"Yesung, ngh!" Siwon mengerang saat dinding rektum itu mengetat. Kedua tanganya beralih di kedua sisi kepala Yesung. Mata Siwon menatap wajah Yesung yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kabut nafsu, saat dia tahu, menyentuh titik kenikmatan namja ini. Siwon terus melakukannya, bergerak lebih cepat sampai ranjang yang mereka tiduri berdecit. Terus Siwon lakukan, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Yesung, sampai namja manis itu tidak sadar diri lagi terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Aahh..! ahh yahh.! Aaahh!" Yesung mencengkram punggung Siwon. Sepertinya dia akan klimaks lagi, "Nghh...! nghhh..! haaahh aahhh!" tubuh Yesung tersentak-sentak akbit ulah Siwon. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas, ditambah lagi Siwon terus menatapnya. Membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Ia merasakan milik Siwon juga berdenyut-denyut di lubangnya. Membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaah! Si-Siwonnhh.. Akuuhh."

"Bersama-sama.. Yesunghh.." Siwon memejamkan mata, bergerak cepat, rahangnya mengeras. Dia merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, saat bercinta dengan Yesung. Tidak ada lagi, semacam hanya memanfaatkan tubuh seseorang. Dia juga membutuhkan Yesung, tubuhnya sekarang akan merespon penuh gairah jika dengan Yesung. Namja manis ini, sudah memikat hatinya sebelum melakukan hal seperti ini.

Semakin dalam. Semakin cepat. Nafas mereka, bersahutan. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir cherry itu. Tangan Yesung juga mengalung dilehernya. Lebih merapat lagi. Lebih cepat, sampai mereka berdua tidak bisa membendung puncaknya.

"_Aaah! Yesung!Siwon!_" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Saling mengatur nafas, tubuh mereka berdua terasa lemas. Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya membuat Yesung mendesah lega. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi Yesung dan memeluknya, berbisik lembut "Yesung, _I love you. Happy birthday_."

"Kau, tahu besok ulang tahun ku?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Siwon terkekeh, "kau lupa ya? Aku mencari informasi semua tentangmu."

Yesung diam. Rona dipipinya kian terlihat. Ia bahagia, Siwon seperti kado terindah di ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga pulung satu. Kemudian mata sipit itu membulat, Ya Tuhan! sudah berapa lama dia dan Siwon diruangan ini. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana ini? Dengan masih menanggung malu, Yesung berusaha menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk yang disediakan diruangan itu, ia duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur—mengigit bibir menahah sakit, dibagian bawahnya. Saat hendak berdiri, tanganya ditarik membuatnya tubuhnya berbaring kembali. Dipeluk erat oleh sepasang lengan besar.

"Siwon, aku harus pergi."

"Aku sudah menyewa semua tempat ini, bos mu tidak akan marah." Siwon seakan mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yesung.

"A-apa?"

"Yah, pasti dia sedang sibuk menghitung uang diatas mejanya."

"Siwon, apa maksdumu?"

"Dia memecatmu."

"APA?" Yesung terkejut. Sedikit meringis saat Yesung ingin duduk. "Di pecat? Memang aku salah apa?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya." Siwon masih berbaring, dan mengerluarkan seringainya. Tanganya menumpu kepala, sambil menatap kearah Yesung.

"Siwon, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu." Wajah Yesung memerah. Dia mulai kesal, dengan sifat Siwon yang menurutnya egois.

"Aku tidak mau kau bekerja disini lagi." Mengangkat bahu santai. "Dengar, aku kesal saat teman-temanku bercerita tentangmu. Mereka bercerita, kalau pijatanmu memang hebat. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima, tanpa kau ketahui mereka semua itu mesum."

Yesung mengela nafas, mengerti bahwa Siwon sedang cemburu. Tapi kekanakanakan sekali, dengan menuduh semua teman-temannya sendiri mesum.

"Astaga Siwon, mereka adalah pelangganku jelas saja aku harus memberikan servis terbaikku", Yesung bersungut kesal, memalingkan wajahnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Baby, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau ingin menguji pertahananku eoh ?" Siwon menyeringai mesum, kedua tangannya kembali mencengkeram pinggang ramping Yesung.

"Ya-Yahh ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Siwon ?!" berteriak panik Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tuuh Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas tubuhnya lagi. " Yaahhh..! Eunghh.. Si-Ssi-Siwonnhh henhhtikaanhh.. ahh.. Akkuuh sudah lelaahh aahhh .. Kenapa tenagamuhh seperti kuda unghh…" menggeliat resah, perlawanan Yesung akhirnya mulai melemah, pasrah dengan sentuhan Siwon yang membuatnya melayang.

"Well, kuda.. tidak buruk juga baby, aku bahkan tidak keberatan untuk kau tunggangi, but we'll save that for later okay.. Now let me finish my yummy dish here." Melumat bibir merah Yesung sedikit kasar, Siwon kembali melancarkan aksinya memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan demi kepuasan kedua insan yang baru saja resmi menjalin kasih itu. Mari berdoa saja untuk keselamatan Yesung dan oh serta ranjang tempat mereka memadu kasih yang kini mulai berderit-menjerit- akibat serangan brutal seorang Choi –kuda- Siwon.

.

.

.

END

A/N : KYAAAAAHHHHHHHH APAAAHH INIII SUMPAAH BUKAN SAYA YANG NULIS …..*DIGEPLAK*

Oke , maafkan saya yang norak u,u

Pertama saya mau bilang kalau masterpiece *duhhpeliss* ini hasil collab saya sama partner saya **yebaby07 alias bebjul**. Sebenernya saya cuma kayak ngebuka sama nutup ajasih *intinya ngasih prolog aja xD* nah bagian intinya *itu duapertiga bagian* dari ff ini adalah karya kakjul :3 soalnya masih ngga sanggup nulis begituan saya gemeter sendiri malahan ._.

Ini hasil kegalauan kita berdua yang kangen momen so sweet yewon ;; semoga mereka cepet balik mesra lagi seperti yang dulu sebelum jongwoon diculik jussi-jussi berkedok hyung yang sering nemenin jongwoon maen kesana kemari

Dan sebenernya ini dibikin buat ulangtaun si jussi alay kemaren tapi karena sibuknya kita berdua jadilah baru bisa di publish sekarang *preett banyak alesan*. Gemes juga soalnya liat ffn sepi yewon ;;

And we know that it's still far from the word perfect, but please show more love for our YEWON bbs always keep the faith..

**YEWONISFATE**


End file.
